1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to optimum fan speed and power capping when thermal load sensing is unavailable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a current design of a management controller that includes an access controller and a chassis management controller (CMC), there is no optimal thermal control and power management (throttling) when the access controller goes offline. Management controller can go offline for variety of different reason e.g. controller reset, firmware update etc. In particular, the current design of thermal control for the management controller when the access controller is offline is either to (i) maintain previous (last calculated) fan speed, which can result in insufficient cooling and thus increased equipment failure rates; or (ii) revert to full or maximum fan speed with unnecessary power consumption and noise generation. Hence, there is a lack of a proper method to find an optimal fan speed and power capping in these firmware (FW) offline states.